


ACE

by Maiah4D



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Baseball, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Some members are just mentioned, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Yuto breathes heavily under the harsh sun. The cheers from the bleachers is deafening, but all he can hear is the ringing in his ear.Two more strike.Inhale.





	ACE

Yuto breathes heavily under the harsh sun. The cheers from the bleachers is deafening, but all he can hear is the ringing in his ear.

_ **Two more strike.** _

_ _

Inhale.

_ **God?** _

_ **I beg you, just a little more.** _

Exhale

Yuto fixed his eyes to his catcher as he made a signal under his gloves. He nods and throws the ball.

“STRIKE!”

_ **One more time.** _

_ _

_ _

_ **One more time and my dream will be fulfilled.** _

_ _

Yuto looks over at his teammates who are watching him closely. His eyes landed on a taller boy who’s clutching so hard on the fence that his knuckles turned white.

_ **One more time and our dream will be fulfilled.** _

Yuto looks ahead and throws the final ball.

_ **Please.** _

_ **I beg, just this time.** _

“YUTO!!!!”

_ **One more time, before the end arrives.** _

* * *

_Clank._

“The baseball team looks busy as always” A girl in the library said as she saw the baseball team run laps and do exercises on the field beside the building.

“Too bad tho, it was such a shame at the last part”

“Yeah, they could’ve won the finals”

“Hopefully they make it next season!!” a short haired girl said, but her friend’s lack of response made her at the other “Minji?”

“Wooseok oppa” Minji pointed at the boy who was walking across the field towards a library window.

The two watch in interest as Wooseok opened the window beside a sleeping figure at the corner of the library.

“Yuto” Wooseok looks down at the sleeping figure who stirred awake from the sound of the sliding window being opened.

“Close the window Wooseok-ah” Yuto said as he opened his right eye to peak at the taller boy whose figure is blocking the light from the sun “You will let the heat in”

“Why are you skipping training?” Wooseok asked grumpily as if he didn’t hear Yuto.

Yuto straightened up and rest his chin on his right hand, looking away from Wooseok.

“You haven’t attended any training for the past two months” the taller said and his expression softened “Are you still upset about it?”

* * *

Yuto didn’t move an inch as he watches the opposing team’s runners make it to home base. Every foot that steps on that plate feels like he’s being stabbed again and again. When the last runner, who made a homerun, steps on the plate.

Yuto’s dream fades away, right before his eyes.

* * *

“This is not the end” Wooseok said snapping Yuto out of his thoughts “It wasn’t just your responsibility-OUCH!”

A series of shhhhs has been heard in the library, making the two boys apologize around them.

“Why are you being all of a sudden” The other said as he watches Wooseok rub the cheek Yuto pinched.

“Stop acting thought Yuto-ya” The taller stared at Yuto, as if he’s seeing through the other which made him blush.

Yuto tutted and looks away “I’m not worried at that at all. I just need to focus on my lectures lately”

“YAH Jung!” Hui, their captain yelled as hi angrily approach the two boys “What the hell are you doing skipping training!?” he continues to nag.

“Wa- Why only me!? Yuto is skipping too!” Wooseok yelled as he Hui drags him further away from the library.

“Because you need more practice!” Yuto teased as he closes the window.

“Yuto! We will win this season!”

Yuto watch Wooseok run laps around the field but never stops complaining whenever he reaches Hui whose watching him closely.

“Energetic as ever” Yuto laughed and look at his right where Jinho, his catcher, is leaning against the wall.

The elder nods as he looks over the field “Are you really sure?” he said.

Yuto smiles bitterly “It’s about time…..I reached the finish line”

* * *

“You” A tall guy looms over Yuto as he fix the lace of his shoes at the side of the field “They said you will be the pitcher this season”

Yuto tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what the other is saying. His Korean is not really great, because he hasn’t been in Korea in a long time.

“Yah! Stop bullying him” a small guy approached them “Don’t mind him, he’s just being a brat” the guy said in perfect Japanese, which surprised Yuto.

“I’m really sorry, I’m still trying to learn Korean” Yuto replied, his facing turning red from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out” The guy then offiered his hand to Yuto “I’m Hyunggu by the way, but they call me Kino” he beamed.

Yuto smiles shyly and shook the other’s hand “Adachi Yuto”

“Yah!” The taller guy butted in “What are you guys talking about, speak Korean”

Kino grins at the taller guy “Well its our secret” then looks at Yuto “neh? Yuto?”

Yuto tries not to giggle at Kino’s teasing.

“Well, Yuto you’re going to be the pitcher this season right?” Yuto nods “I want to see if you really deserve that spot. Let play a strikeout after training” the taller said then walks away. Yuto looks over the taller’s broad back and his fluffy black hair.

“That’s Wooseok, Hui’s cousin. He’s been aiming to be the pitcher since we’re high school” Kino kicked a rock on the ground “He really loves baseball and kinda over protective when it comes to the team, so please to put his attitude to heart”

Yuto understands what Kino is trying to say. Since he’s new and has the position of the team’s future in his hand, he gets why Wooseok is acting like that.

“He’s cute” Yuto giggles as he goes to the catcher assigned to him and practice.

Kino looked at Yuto wide eyed “Yah! What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first WooYu fic. I apologize in advance if I made any inaccuracies, its been a while since I played baseball.
> 
> Strikeout: a game where you have a 3×3 board, with folding planks with numbers from 1 to 9, and the game consists of knocking them down.


End file.
